


A Recipe for Christmas

by MidnightRaven



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Cookies, Fluff, M/M, im totally not late for christmas, teen for a swear word? just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightRaven/pseuds/MidnightRaven
Summary: 1 mug of peppermint mocha1 cup of sugar (or salt if preferred)10 meters of garland1 gingerbread house ready-to-build1/2 dozen sugar cookiesStir together and top off with a sprig of mistletoe





	A Recipe for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my buddy, Jade (@thejadedgaymer) for @haikyuusecretsanta! Ironically, I'm your gifter! I'm so sorry for the wait, but I hope you like the story!

“I’d like a mango smoothie, please.”

Kuroo wanted to _laugh_ at the way Tsukishima’s face blanked out- like a door slamming in someone’s face- though, sympathy stirred in him. Tsukishima shifted subtly, as if he wanted to draw attention to the menu behind him in the little coffee shop they were in- he probably did.

“We don’t have smoothies here,” Tsukishima said plainly, face carefully void of any emotion.

The customer blinked and tried again, “How about a strawberry smoothie?”

“I’m sorry, we don’t sell any smoothies here.” Tsukishima took a deep breath and refrained from rolling his eyes. “Our menu is just behind me if you would like a look?”

“Oh.” The customer stood there for a moment, staring at Tsukishima as if it was his fault for the lack of smoothies. “Do you have tea?”

“Black or green?”

“Excuse me?”

Tsukishima paused and closed his eyes for a moment before repeating, voice even, “Black tea or green tea?”

Kuroo hid a snort by taking a sip of his peppermint mocha- that Tsukishima had reluctantly made for him- and peered at the customer from the corner of his eye. The shop wasn’t busy at the moment, so there wasn’t exactly a hold up with this person- plus it allowed him to take the usually occupied counter seat, where he could watch Tsukishima work freely.

“Hmm,” the customer mused, much to Tsukishima’s despair. He met Kuroo’s gaze and subtly rolled his eyes. “Green tea would be nice…”

He inputted the order into the register, but the customer then added, “... but I’d like a small black tea, please.”

Heaving a silent sigh, Tsukishima fixed the order and took the payment. “Your drink will be ready over there,” he told them, gesturing to the drinks counter as he closed the register shut. The moment they were out of earshot, he leaned against the counter and scowled.

“Seriously? Why would you come to a coffee shop for smoothies?” he hissed under his breath.

Kuroo snickered before raising his cup in a mock toast. “People.”

“Ugh.”

He snorted at the disgust plain on Tsukishima’s face before he murmured, “Might wanna tone down on that disgust, love.”

“I will when people stop being so stupid,” Tsukishima huffed, harshly wiping the counter in an attempt to pretend he was working.

“I’d offer to kiss you but that wouldn’t be the best idea.”

With a final huff, Tsukishima walked away, towards the pastry display, and took a cookie out. He placed it on a place and set it in front of Kuroo with a soft grumble, “Here’s your cookie- don’t you dare kiss me at work.”

“Aww, thanks, Tsukki.” Kuroo studied the cookie curiously before picking it up. He wasn’t sure what type of cookie it was, though he trusted Tsukishima’s tastes, and it was shaped like a christmas tree. When he took a bite of it, the rich and sweet flavour spread over his tongue. “Ohh, this is good,” he moaned, savouring his bite.

“It’s a sugar cookie,” Tsukishima informed them as he filled a nearby napkin container.

He hummed, taking another bite of the cookie before eying it thoughtfully. Their plan today, after Tsukishima got off his shift, was to decorate the christmas tree they had gotten a few days ago- using all the decor and ornaments they had bought or made. Kuroo was practically proud of the popcorn garlands he and Bokuto had made earlier today- but this cookie gave him another idea.

“I’m going to go grab a few things, Tsukki- I’ll be right back!”

He stuffed the rest of the cookie in his mouth, grabbed his drink, slid off his chair and ran for the door, leaving Tsukishima to stare at his back in a dreadful anticipation.

* * *

Tsukishima was sweeping the floor when he stumped back in, arms weighed down with multiple bags.

“What did you do now?” Tsukishima asked rather indulgently, pausing in his sweeping. Kuroo grinned at him, taking a seat at a nearby table and setting the bags back his feet.

“I’ll let you know when we get home.”

Tsukishima eyed him and the bags rather warily before he huffed. “Fine.” He continued sweeping the floor, heading towards the back of the store and. “I’ll be off shift in five minutes.”

“You know where to find me,” Kuroo called, as if he would be anywhere else but here. He bypassed the time by playing on his phone, texting and opening the genetic games he had on it. He hardly focused on them though, leg bouncing in place.

Which is how Tsukishima found him, now changed out of his uniform and into a comfy dark jacket and- Kuroo beamed, feeling the swell of affection in his heart- that silly scarf he had gifted him and had not expected him to wear.

“Let’s go,” Tsukishima said before glancing down at the bags. Kuroo quickly shot out of his seat and grabbed all the bags before he could offer to maybe carry one, bouncing in the direction of the doors.

“Come on!”

Tsukishima hid a fond quirk of his lips with the scarf, sliding his hands into his pockets as he stepped out of the cafe with Kuroo. There was a thin layer of snow, just barely there, on the ground and he sighed, hunching tighter in an attempt to get warm.

“We might get more snow on christmas day,” Kuroo commented, looking at the shoe prints left in the snow. “We should invite Bokuto over for a snowball fight.”

“That’s the worst idea you’ve had in awhile,” Tsukishima muttered as he studied the bags in the other’s hands, squinting through his glasses as he tried to make out the contents. He could see what looked like a egg carton, which was odd as they already had eggs and a rectangular casing before Kuroo grabbed his attention again.

“You could hit Bokuto with a snowball to the head,” Kuroo added slyly, glancing over with a mischievous look. He snorted and shook his head.

“Akaashi would hit me back, no thanks.”

Kuroo nodded in agreement as they stepped through the gateway of their house. “That’s fair. Akaashi probably has a good aim.”

Tsukishima gave an agreeing noise as he unlocked the door, holding it open for Kuroo. Kuroo placed all his bags on the ground to take off his shoes and grinned up at him. He ignored him for a moment to lock the door and take off his own shoes before he asked, “So what did you plan?”

Kuroo rummaged through the bags before pulling out a case of icing tubes, presenting them proudly to him. “I thought that, since we were going to decorate our tree, let’s bake some gingerbread houses and cookie ornaments!”

“The popcorn garlands weren’t enough?” Tsukishima asked.

“No, I did that with Bokuto- I want to do this with you.”

He sighed, more fond than anything else. “Okay, I’ll go get the decorations out before we can do that.”

Kuroo beamed and snatched the bags up, heading towards the kitchen. “I’ll go set everything up!”

As Tsukishima grabbed the box of Christmas decorations, he heard the clanging of pots and the cupboards being closed from the kitchen. He huffed a soft laugh as he lugged the box to their living room, where their bare tree was set up. Most of the decorations were ones they had just bought a week ago, when Kuroo had decided it seemed like a fun idea.

“Tsukki, are you ready?” Kuroo called from the kitchen and he nudged the box closer to the tree and headed to the kitchen.

“What are you planning on making first?” he asked as he walked in, taking in the bowls and spoons set out on the counter. Kuroo shook a bag of flour before popping it open.

“The gingerbread, I found a nice recipe and we can cut out pieces to make a house.”

Tsukishima snickered and reached over, rubbing the flour dusting his nose off. “The recipe?” he prompted when Kuroo stood there, frozen and gazing wide eyed at him. A light flush dusted his nose before he scrambled for his phone.

“You can’t- Tsukki-,” he sputtered.

“If you were neater, I wouldn’t have to.”

Kuroo gave a huff and shoved his phone into his face. “Like that’s a real incentive for me to stop.”

“You’re cleaning up alone then.”

With a laugh, Kuroo looped an arm around his waist and dragged him closer. “You wouldn’t,” he murmured, turning his head into the crook of Tsukishima’s neck. A hand buried itself into his hair, gentle and warm.

“I would,” Tsukishima’s voice rumbled against his cheek, though it lacked the sharp steel he knew it could have. He pressed his cheek against his warm skin for a moment, soaking up the moment with soft breaths before he pulled away.

“Alright, let’s bake,” he said, arm sliding off Tsukishima’s waist. “I’ll get all the ingredients, you preheat the oven?”

Wordlessly, Tsukishima headed over to the over and started it up. “How much?”

“350 degrees.”

Kuroo shuffled around with the bag of flour and other ingredients, measuring them out and placing them into bowls. Tsukishima passed him the ground ginger as he began combining all the ingredients, watching as he stirred the batter.

Tsukishima bumped their shoulders together for a moment before grabbing the measuring cups and Kuroo’s phone, measuring the ingredients for the sugar cookies.

“Okay, these need to chill for a bit,” Kuroo chirped a moment later, covering the bowl of gingerbread dough and putting it into the fridge. “Let’s make the sugar cookies.”

Tsukishima, already halfway through mixing the batter, merely gave him a raised eyebrow when he made to take the wooden spoon away. Kuroo paused and smirked.

“I thought you didn't want to make cookies?” he said with a snicker, making a halfhearted grab for the spoon. “I can do that.”

Tsukishima scooped up the bowl and continued mixing the dough. “No way.”

“Come on, no need to overexert yourself,” Kuroo cooed with a toothy grin. He lunged for the bowl, bumping into the other’s back as Tsukishima extended his arms to put some distance between him and the bowl. The two of them shuffled around the kitchen, Kuroo trying to get the bowl and Tsukishima slipping around his grabs, before Tsukishima stopped dead in his tracks.

“Oof.” Kuroo stumbled into him and quickly grabbed the bowl pushed into his chest.

“There, you can have it.”

Kuroo laughed, helfting the bowl up and studying the dough- it was just right. “These need to chill too. Can you take the gingerbread out?”

“Okay.” Tsukishima grabbed the bowl in the fridge before holding the door open for Kuroo. As Kuroo leaned down to place the sugar cookie dough in, he pressed the cold bowl against the the exposed skin on his arm. Kuroo shrieked, thankfully not dropping the bowl, and jumped.

He laughed, quickly putting the bowl of gingerbread down and bracing himself on the counter. Kuroo huffed, backing away from the fridge and closing it before he stepped closer.

“Tsukki,” he whined, “That was mean.”

Tsukishima swallowed the last few snickers and reached over to curl a hand around the back of his neck as he got closer. “Don’t be- fuck!”

Grinning, Kuroo continued to shove his cold fingers up his shirt and he hissed, trying to squirm away. “Kuroo- holy-”

“Aww, baby, is that too cold for you.”

“I’m- going to murder you!”

It took the two of them a whole hour and more for them to finish baking all their cookies. Tsukishima was just thankful it didn’t end up in a food fight. As Kuroo pulled out the last batch of their sugar cookies- shaped like round ornament, christmas trees, and stars- he couldn’t help the smile that curled on his lips.

Though they had fought over the shapes of the cookie ornaments, they had turned out pretty good- and they smelled even better. Their gingerbread, cut up into precise pieces for building a house, sat on the cooling tray, ready for them whenever they finished decorating the tree.

Kuroo joined him at the dining table with the last plate of cookies. He didn’t look up from where he was decorating one of the round cookies and slid the icing tubes he wasn’t using over.

“You’re using black for a christmas ornament?” Kuroo asked, snatching the red and green icing tubes along with a tree shaped cookie.

He hummed, filling in an area with said black icing. “I’ll fit the theme.”

Kuroo cocked his head, attempting to guess what he was drawing before giving up and starting on his own. Tsukishima grabbed the red tube the moment he was done with it, filling out the background of his cookie, before he took a glance up and blinked softly.

Kuroo was concentrating on icing his tree, neatly tracing lines and filling areas smoothly, hands and fingers steady- always steady. He half expected Kuroo’s tongue to poke out with the intensity of his focus.

Between the two of them, they finished decorating all the sugar cookies in a short bit and strung them all with loops of thread. Kuroo proudly presented one of his- a round one with blue and yellow icing. “It’s a moon!”

“Is that was it is?” Tsukishima gathered his cookies on a plate, giving the cookie a mock grimace. “It looks like a beach ball.”

“Beach balls aren’t festive,” Kuroo protested with a snort. “If mine are so bad, let me see yours.”

Tsukishima walked out of the kitchen, plate in hand and smirk dancing on his lips. “Don’t you want to decorate the tree first?”

“Well, yeah. But I want to know what you made now.” Kuroo followed behind him, his own plate in hand, and peered at where he had set his plate down. All of the cookies were stacked, only giving him a glimpse of the top cookie- a simple round ornament shape decorated with white lines on red.

Placing his plate next to it, he hurried over to where Tsukishima was already digging out the decorations in the box- multicoloured lights, plastic round ornaments, many cat-themed figurines and garlands. He wrapped an arm around Tsukishima’s waist, pressing their hips together. “Don’t forget the popcorn,” he said.

“I should forget them,” Tsukishima scoffed, dragging out the length of popcorn on string. He reached over and draped it over Kuroo’s neck like a scarf and snickered. “I guess they suit you.”

Kuroo pouted, leaning into him. “I’m not sure if that’s an insult or not.”

Tsukishima shrugged lightly before grabbing the rest of the garland. “Which ones?” he asked.

“All of them.”

Before he could protest, Kuroo pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and grabbed all the garland, scurrying off with a wide smile and an armful of garlands. He draped them over their sofa, the chairs, bedframe, and taped it along the walls. By the time he came around to the tree, Tsukishima already had the lights set up on the tree.

Kuroo proceeded to wrap the rest of his garland around the tree, carefully making sure he didn’t cover any of the little lights. He then pulled off the popcorn garland around his neck and added it to the tree before stepping back.

He beamed, taking in the tree for a short moment before clapping his hands and turning to Tsukishima. “The ornaments now!”

The two of them started gathering the round ornaments up- various blues and silvers- and made their way around the tree, hooking them up along with the other ornaments. Tsukishima placed the last plastic ornament up on the tree before giving it a once over.

“Here you go.”

He turned to see a cookie- the one decorated with a full moon- being offered to him. Kuroo smiled and waved the cookie under his nose. “You should put this on.”

Taking it carefully, he hung it on a empty area near the middle of the tree. Kuroo joined him, hooking on the rest of his cookies around the tree, and he went to grab his own cookies to do the same.

Tsukishima was on his last cookie when he noticed Kuroo nibbling on one of his cookies and snorted. “I thought those were ornaments.”

“They’re edible ornaments!” Kuroo swallowed his last mouthful. “And they taste good.” He stuck his last cookie in his mouth and quirked an eyebrow with a smirk, challenging.

With a roll of his eyes, Tsukishima hung his final cookie on the tree before he leaned in, biting the cookie off. He didn’t pull away, continuing to press their lips together as the cookie slowly melted in his mouth in a wash of sweetness that wasn’t all just sugar. Kuroo’s hands slipped up his back, fingers tracing his spine, and he reached up to tangle his fingers into his hair.

Behind them, right beside the moon-decorated ornament, hung Tsukishima’s final cookie- decorated with a black cat on a red background.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr (cawnvictofmurder)](http://cawnvictofmurder.tumblr.com/)  
> Let me know if you liked it and thank you for reading!


End file.
